


Adrenaline, Love and Blood

by SunshineDawn



Series: Adrenaline Aftermath [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, High School, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Midtown High, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, School Shootings, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Stabbing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDawn/pseuds/SunshineDawn
Summary: Peter Parker is just a senior in the one and only Midtown School of Science and Technology. With Parker Luck in hand, as if his life could be normal.Tony begs a shooter to let his son go, Peter loses some blood, and a mask lays apocalyptically on the gym floor.A camera clicks and someone cries.Peter just wished he wasn't at school.***Rated mature because of violence and grief. Please read tags, I don't want to hurt anyone!***
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Adrenaline Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104641
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Adrenaline, Love and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Sunshine Dawn and this is my first real fanfic. I decided to play it safe and write one of my favorite tropes to read with some of my favorite twists I wish there was more of. I hope you enjoy, and maybe read some of my original work on my page too. I'm new to posting but I've been writing for years. I have a lot more growing to do, but maybe posting will further that growth. Enjoy!
> 
> (If you find any mistakes please let me know. I have no medical knowledge besides what google says and what I think makes sense so thanks for reading!)

Peter’s eyes jolted open again. Biology was boring, especially when Tony and Bruce had already taught him all this two years ago. Peter was in his senior year, and on his way to MIT. Due to sophomore year’s grade being decimated when Spiderman came into the picture his would’ve been free periods were now filled with sophomore level classes necessary to pass. This was his sixth time almost passing out in this class, Ned and MJ having been in another class. He didn’t have anyone to pass notes or silently conversate with, and paying attention wasn’t super necessary. He wished for once he wouldn’t have to come to this worthless class. Plus side, at least Flash wasn’t in this class.

He wanted to be at home, with Tony and May, with Pepper, Bruce and all of his family. Aunt May and him had moved into Avengers Tower at the end of his junior year when Aunt May had been offered a job in Manhattan. The rest of the Avengers had been pardoned and brought home not shortly after, and Tony credited Peter with single handedly bringing all of them truly home and healing them. Peter said he was just being himself.

A shrill beep yanked the students from their haze of boredom, and paused the boring monotone lecture of the teacher. A man’s steady voice came through the speaker, the principal. 

“Attention Teachers, lock down your classrooms. Account for students. This is a lockdown. I repeat, this is a lockdown. This is not a drill.”

The class began talking in whispers, eventually becoming a clatter of sound. The teacher got their attention by flashing his flashlight at the floor, and the class went silent. He began to whisper.

“Guys, I am going to very quickly take attendance. I need you to respond quickly and with just “here”. I am then going to need you to head towards the back of the classrooms. I need some strong people to help me to pile desks and chairs in front of the door and push the wheeled cabinets and bookcases in front of the door. Please stay silent and do not talk. Move quietly now, and quickly.”

The teacher very quickly ran through the names of the 28 students in the last period Biology class, and then the students jumped up instantly, most of the smaller sophomores heading to the back. The larger kids, like Peter, began grabbing desks and stacking them by the door. He grabbed a cabinet and began wheeling it in front of the stacked desks. Once they had barricaded the door, those who helped move things, ran silently to the back of the classroom. Peter was the only senior in the class, and instantly started comforting some of the girls and less reluctant boys who needed it too. Peter, even quiet, managed to use some of his Spiderman comforting abilities to help. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see eight messages from MJ and Ned, telling him they thought there was a shooter on campus, and not to go try to stop the bad guy. To let the police handle this, don’t risk his identity. 

Peter thought this over, all his instincts wanting him to go out and web him up, and he would easily. But his identity. He’d put Aunt May, Ned, and MJ all at risk. And even if they managed to protect them, what happened when a villain attacked the school to get to Peter, even after he graduates? There was so much at stake, yet so many lives he could save. 

Peter heard three gunshots. A scream. He had to do something. 

Peter opened his phone, before texting Friday to activate Baby Monitor Protocol. He needed Tony. He jumped up from his classmates, instantly being angrily whispered at to sit back down. A girl’s silent crying picked up into a whine, before she shushed herself again. He ran to his backpack, and pulled out his mask and web shooters. The teacher still whispered urgently to him, before himself getting up to try to pull Peter back. Peter whipped around and pulled his shoulder out of the man’s grasp, before realizing he had just shown his mask to his peers. The cries went silent. Their eyes went wide.

Peter gave up. There was no stopping his identity from getting out now. 

“I was told not to do anything. But I can do something about this. I’ll stop him. Stay here and stay quiet.” Peter said as he activated his web shooters on his wrists. He stuck a web to a vent before pulling it open. He jumped, hanging upside down, and slid his mask on, before crawling into the vents. He had a bad guy to stop. 

Tony was in a board meeting with some executives when Friday interrupted. 

“Boss, Baby Monitor Protocol has been activated.”

The room went quiet and Tony instantly became alert. “From where? By who?”

“Midtown High School. Peter Parker activated Baby Monitor Protocol at 3:47pm.”

“Open the window. Search for anything related to Midtown High in the news. I am heading there now. Alert the others of the activation and tell them to follow.” Tony said, rising from his chair and walking over to the window. He activated the nano suit on his chest, pulling off his suit jacket and tie as he walked. 

“Yes, Boss.”

“Mr. Stark, with all due respect, why would you have any need to go save a high school? Isn’t that a little below normal Avengers pay grade?” said an insolent board member. 

“With all due respect, don’t ever tell me my son isn’t worth saving again.” Tony’s suit had fully formed, and he jumped out the window. 

Peter crawled through the vents, using his super hearing trying to find the location of the shooter. Finally, he turned into the sound of a rapid breathing man, whose footsteps were stomping along the tile floor. The hallway outside the east gym door. He was going to enter the gym. Peter hoped and prayed that that period’s P.E. class was outside.

He crawled quickly through the vents, briefly realizing Uncle Clint would be proud of his vent crawling skills, before hearing a door slam open. He was right above the gym. He opened the vent before crawling out and onto the ceiling. He could hear Ironman’s repulsors in the distance, and the sounds of the cops evacuating students. The press was outside too. He could hear police telling off news casters to back away, pushing parents and stopping them from running in. 

The shooter stalked closer to the west door. If he walked through, Peter knew he would come out to a hallway full of freshmen english classes. Peter, not wanting to let him get to them, jumped down and yelled at the shooter. 

“Hey dude, think you might’ve taken a wrong turn. This isn’t the shooting range.”

The shooter jumped around, pointing his gun at Peter. Peter saw two other guns on the person, and whatever hidden weapons he had. Judging by the stance, grip and skill at speed, Peter assumed this man knew his way around a gun or two. He wasn’t going to be able to just whip the gun away. 

Peter heard Tony land outside with the Police. He could hear them arguing with him, saying the Avengers weren’t needed. Tony was pissed, and that was never going to end well.

Tony landed outside the school, in the parking lot. Cops surrounded the school, barricades having been placed to keep parents and press out. Cops with shields infiltrated the school, while others helped evacuate students. The sight of countless young adults and teens being walked out in lines with the hands on their heads broke his heart. He could see tear tracks down some kids’ faces, even one kid had what looked to be puke down his shirt. None of the kids remotely resembled Peter, but he knew Peter. Peter would’ve taken off to find the guy.

Three cops ran over almost the second he landed. They looked annoyed but also scared.

“Ironman, this isn’t an avengers’ level threat. We have cops locating and surrounding the shooter. You are not needed here.”

“Officer, do not feed me your press and parent lie. We both know that your officers haven’t found the man. Now, my son is in there, and I will save him. Get out of my way.”

“Ironman, do not enter. The avengers cause destruction wherever they go. You will blow apart the school.”

“I will blow apart your body and the bodies of anybody that tries to stop me. My son is worth anything!” Tony was losing his cool. Hell, he lost it in that board meeting. He took off, flying, and had Friday scan for the shooter.

“Sir, he is located in the large gym, along with Peter.”

Of course. He knew Peter followed the shooter. For once he wished Peter would just let the police deal. 

Tony landed outside the doors, before blasting them open. He stalked in to find the shooter and Peter both looking at him, with a gun trained on Peter.

“Get that gun off of my son, you asshole.”

Peter and the shooter had a staredown. It would do no good to aggravate the shooter in a place filled with innocent lives, but he couldn’t charge because who knew what he had hidden. 

The door blasted open, and the legendary Ironman suit came charging in, with the even more legendary man inside. Peter smiled slightly in his mask. The shooter wouldn’t be getting out alive today if Tony had anything to do with it.

“Get that gun off of him, you asshole.”

The shooter seemed to debate between shooting Peter or Tony, but before he had the chance too, the shooter rolled, throwing a EMP blast and a smoke bomb at Tony. Tony, who had been getting ready to blast him with his repulsors, was knocked off balance and fell. The suit was now offline and he couldn’t see. Peter tried to run to the rescue before the shooter grabbed him, and he felt a gun on the side of his head. As he went to move to fight the guy off, he felt a knife stab below his ribcage. His mouth opened in a gasp, and a scream fell out. He felt some blood trickle out slowly, and he saw Tony laying on the ground, frozen. And yes, while he knew that Tony shouldn’t have any injuries except maybe some bruises, his mind went to the worst. He felt tears come to his eyes. Through the busted hole in the wall he could see cops running towards them with shields, and chaos of parents and press beyond them, with a clear view into the gym. The shooter’s deep, heavy breathing was in his ear. His breath smelt disgusting, the sweat of the shooter permeated onto Peter. The iron man suit began to open, Tony gasping and sitting up. Peter assumed the EMP knocked out Jarvis with the suit, making Tony have to emergency open the suit manually. 

“Get up! Get up! I want that suit away from you now, or I will shoot him!”

Peter’s senses were in overdrive. The smells, the sounds. His fear. It was all too much. The pain of the stab wound seemed to be just pushing him over the edge.

Tony was completely standing now, the emotionless press mask staring back. 

“Let go of him.”

“No! Get out of the suit! Call off the police! I want to get out of here without being harassed and caught! I want to see some bloodshed!” Peter listened to the shooter’s voice, feeling the rumble of the deep yell through his head and chest against the shooter. This shooter sounded so evil, like all he wanted was to take lives. Peter wondered what made someone so broken that they wished others to be broken too.

“You really think you’re going to get out of here free? Let alone alive? I will kill you.”

“I haven’t gotten to take a life yet, Stark. Should I start with Spiderman’s here?” The shooter’s voice mocked Peter. “Who is he really? You’re really worried aren’t you? He must mean something doesn’t he?” The shooter teased Tony.

“Let him go.” Tony’s voice was the darkest Peter had ever heard. He sounded like the media used to portray him, he sounded like the Merchant of Death. He raised his hand and the police stopped. They had seen the hostage. 

“No. I planned to kill some people today. You and this insect interfered. I’ll see some blood spilt today. I always get my way.” The shooter said.

The shooter ran his hand up and down Peter’s head. Peter could feel the metal of gun scrap against his face. The shooter dropped his hand down to the edge of the mask.

“Last chance, Stark. Get away from the suit, or I will remove this insect’s mask.”

Peter was soaked in blood now. It hurt to breathe and his arms were going numb. Things were going a little fuzzy, and he felt like sleeping. He was getting awfully tired.

“Remove his mask and I will remove the skin from your skull.” Tony said. He walked away from the suit, but towards the shooter. 

“Aw, Stark thinks he can scare me. Let’s see what this bug looks like, shall we?” The shooter said.

The shooter pulled the mask up, and Peter tried to fight. He tried to pull away, and bring his hand up. His chest felt tight. Tony was blurry. The shooter’s sweat, breath and his own blood was all he could smell.

“No!” Tony yelled.

The mask was on the floor. 

Peter’s tear tracks and snot were wiped across his face. His face was red, eyes bloodshot. Tony began to run forward, before the gun was placed back at Peter’s head.

Tony paused. The combined fear in Peter’s eyes and the gun against his head hurt. Made him weak. He would do anything for Peter. Including letting someone take his own life.

“Ah ah ah, Stark. Back away. I want immunity from you. Or I will shoot this brat through the brain.”

“You know who he is now. Just let him go!”

A shot range through the building. Peter screamed, and it tore through Tony’s soul. “No!” Tony yelled, fighting all his instincts to run to his boy; his son. It tore through the police officers’ hearts watching from afar. They sat useless, unable to help someone who had always made sure to help them in any way he could. He had even saved some of their own lives. The press and parents outside went silent for a second, having heard the scream and the shot, before doubling their cries for their children.

“Now, Stark.” The shooter said.

Tony’s resolve crumbled. He backed away from Peter and the shooter. He hoped Steve and the rest were here, because while he may not fully trust them, he knew they cared for Peter and they might be able to save him where he couldn’t.

A whoosh sounded through the air. The quinjet was here. Tony must’ve called the rest of the family.

“There you go Stark. That’s a good boy. So sad to see your son killed right in front of you.” The shooter laughed. “Now, if you want me to release the brat, I’m going to need to see you beg.”

Tony would never beg. Peter knew this. Starks never lower themselves to such a demeaning task.

But Peter was wrong. “Let him go.” Tony sounded emotionless to most, but Peter knew that he was breaking. “No Stark. On your knees.”

Steve, Wanda and Natasha rushed through the door first, Wanda moving debris from around the door. Sam and Clint followed, with Bucky. They all froze at the sight they saw. 

All they would see when they entered, would be a suitless Tony Stark lowering himself to his knees. All they would see would be a helpless dazed Peter held in the hands of a shooter, with a knife in his ribs and a shot through his stomach. They would see the famous red and blue fabric on the floor, ripped, as if fabric could look defeated. The mask among the floor looked apocalyptic. 

“Beg. I’m waiting.” said the shooter.

“You sick bastard! Let Peter go! He’s a child!” Steve went to charge forward, but stopped as a shot pierced through Peter’s leg. Peter let out the most painful guttural scream they had ever heard.

“No no no, you move and I make poor Petey here a few new bullet holes. Now beg, Stark.”

“Please. Let my son go. Please, I’ll do anything.” Tony was saying anything he could to make this bastard let go of his son. Tony looked to Peter for the first time making direct eye contact, “Peter, baby look at me. Just keep looking at me. I love you.”

Steve and the others were in shock. Tony Stark had been brought to his knees. He was crying. Tony Stark was broken.

“That’s better. Now, Peter, do you love Stark? Because he seems a little weak to me.” the shooter said.

“He’s- my...dad.” Peter mumbled, choking on blood. Natasha noticed that Peter was passing out, and he must have blood in his lungs.

Tony’s eyes widened as Peter said dad. He had never said that before. Steve looked towards Wanda and nodded. Steve shifted in front of Wanda. While blocking the shooter’s view of Wanda, she ripped the gun out his hand with her scarlet magic. Natasha and Bucky charged, and Peter fell to the floor, who realized how he was falling too late, and threw his hand out to catch himself as the shooter tried to run. Tony rushed over, and pulled Peter into his lap. His white button up turned dark red and soaked instantly. Natasha and Bucky had the guy pinned and weaponless in seconds with Steve and Clint taking off to check the school for more shooters and help students. The cops rushed over to arrest the man. Sam and Wanda came over to help with immediate medical until Bruce could come in with the stretcher from the quinjet. 

Tony began crying harder but held Peter close. He took note of injuries and began talking to Peter. Hoping to keep him awake. To keep him alive.

“Peter, Peter baby I need you to look at me.”

Peter’s eyes cracked open. “Dad?”

“Yea baby it’s me. I need you to stay awake okay? I’m going to talk and I need you to pay attention, you can bet I’ll quiz you later. Just stay awake.” Tony talked as if he was trying to joke through his tears, but the humor Peter heard in the lab was far from Tony as he kneeled on the floor of Peter’s school gym.

“Okay,” Peter’s meager mumble shattered Tony’s already crushed heart.

As Tony talked about anything and everything, Peter felt himself fading. Peter wanted to keep his promise to Tony, but it hurt to keep his eyes open anymore. 

“You better not fall asleep on me, Pete.”

“I’m sorry Dad,” said Peter, as the welcoming darkness of the unconscious took him in.

Peter came to in a pale blue room and was on a very comfortable bed. Tony was asleep in a chair next to him. The room was awfully quiet except for a hum of an oxygen machine and a beep of a monitor. Peter raised his head and shoulders up to try and sit up before a gasping pain took over his chest. 

“Peter, baby, no don’t move.”

Peter turned his head to face Tony, taking in his heavy eyes and worried expression. 

“You’re healing and need to stay still for me. Can you hear me okay? Are you okay?” Tony spoke fast, but his voice wavered.

Peter nodded. He tried to speak but his throat was dry. 

“Do you want some water?”

Peter hummed, and Tony lifted a foam cup with a plastic straw to his mouth. Peter gulped heavily, gasping for breath as he let the straw go.

“Slow down, you’re going to choke.” Tony pulled the cup away. 

“Are you okay?” Peter spoke slowly and gruffly. His voice was raw from lack of use.

“You’re the one who’s in the hospital bed, and you’re asking me if I’m okay?”

“You look tired.”

“I am but it’s okay cause I’m always tired.”

“I’d laugh but I think my chest would explode. What happened?”

“I’ll call a nurse in to give you some more pain meds then I’ll tell you.” Tony walked out into the hall and then came back in with a nurse. Once pain meds were readministered, and Peter was given a quick check up, Tony began explaining to Peter what happened.

“After you passed out, you laid in my lap bleeding out for what felt like hours before Bruce and other EMTs ran over with a gurney. We got you to the nearest hospital because the Med Bay was too far for you. You were bleeding out, a bullet and a knife in you, both of which had started healing over before it all became too much for your healing factor since your lung collapsed while the shooter had you. There was so much blood, I felt like there wasn’t any in you,” Tony’s voice broke for a second, and he looked away from Peter, “I felt like I was going to lose you.”

“I’m here Tony.” Peter attempted to shift his hand over to Tony, before realizing that his hand was in a cast.

“You broke your wrist when you tried to catch yourself. When you landed, you pushed the knife in farther, and broke a rib. I didn’t even notice either while you laid there, because I could feel your blood seeping around me and you saying sorry as you fell asleep-” Tony began to cry softly. 

“Once we made it to the hospital People realized who I was very quickly, and when they saw me crying over you in a gurney, I saw people pulling phones out. I couldn’t think of anything else but you on that gurney being pulled away from me while other doctors or nurses held me back. They took you into surgery to get the bullet and knife out, and fix what they could. You coded twice on the table. They said you lost enough blood to kill a person who wasn’t enhanced. You’ve been here since, for the last nine days asleep. They had you on a ventilator until six days ago when your healing factor really kicked in and started fixing your lung and heart. Rounds of meds and more later, we are here, with you in a cast to make sure that heals, and stitches in you.”

“I’m okay Tony. I’m alive. My heart is beating and I am still here.”

“I know. I know. Just for a while there I wasn’t sure you would be.”

“I’m okay-” Peter gasped as weakly as he could, making Tony jump. His mask. “He pulled off my mask. Tony- He pulled it off while people were there-”

“Peter, it’s okay. Well it’s not okay, but you’re safe, May is safe, so is Ned and MJ. Your school is still closed, but I am working with your school to make it safe for your peers and you. You’ll be okay.”

“My identity got out, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, bud, it did. But, you should see how much fan mail and gifts you’ve gotten. There’s an entire room over at the compound filled with them. I don’t want you to focus on the negative right now. People love you, and when they found out how old you were, I think it made them love you more. Kids at your school have sent so much mail, and that Flash kid has been asking to visit you to apologize. Ned went nuts when he found out what happened, but he loved the idea of getting to be the answers man once we get a story set straight. Your phone has been blowing up by the way.”

Peter smiled at Tony. Tony sighed internally, he had quelled the worry in Peter without sparking more. He would tell Peter all the crazy and bad news later, once his health was better. Peter was okay now. 

-Two hours later-

Tony sat next to Peter’s bed, switching between watching his son sleep and watching the sun set outside. Peter had fallen asleep not long after waking up. 

Quiet knocking on the doorframe had Tony turning to the sound. Steve stood leaning against the doorframe in his signature blue sweater, with a look of question on his face. Tony nodded answering the silent question of permission to enter, nodding towards a chair pushed off to the side. 

Steve pulled the chair over, and sat down. “How is he?” He asked quietly. 

“He’s going to be okay. I just worry for how he’ll react when I tell him of the videos people took of him, or if he finds the hate I’ve seen for him being such a young hero. The hate he’s getting for just being associated with me. How he’s going to cope when he goes back to school. If he wants to go back to school. I’m worried about how anything is going to play out really.” Tony felt surprised about how easily it was to talk to Steve, maybe the last few days have made Tony feel a little more comfortable around Steve. 

“I think whatever happens he’ll be okay. I don’t think anything could cause Peter to lose this light he has. I think even once he heals you may want to keep him in from Spiderman for a little, but he’s a kid. He will take this and grow.”

“I hope so, Steve. I love him and I don’t want anything to hurt him. He’s my son, blood related or not.”

“And nothing will. He’s got nine superheroes, plus an aunt, and you're all looking out for him. He’s got one of the most powerful men in the world as his dad, who’s got all the love in his heart for him.”

Tony looked at Steve with a smile on his face. “Are you ready for his reaction when we announce him as an Avenger?”

Steve smiled back. “I guess we will see.”

Tony laughed a quiet laugh. He loved his kid. 

All the while, Peter slept on, unaware of the beeping of his heart monitor beeping, the conversation occurring next to him, or the love for him that was overtaking the city, just outside his window. 


End file.
